Nacre Lake Heavenly Realm
Nacre Lake Heavenly Realm (瑶池天界; Yáo Chí Tiān Jiè) also known as the Nacre Lake Secret Realm (瑶池秘境; Yáo Chí Mì Jìng) was Cheng Lin’s personal domain. This nacre lake was the source of Cheng Lin’s nickname, ‘''Golden Mother of the Nacre Lake''’ (also translated as ‘''Mother-of-Pearl Lake''’). It needs a Seventh Stage Spirit Venerable just to barely maintains its existence. It needs the strength of a Ninth Stage Tribulation Immortal to properly support the entire Heavenly Realm. Ancient Heavenly Court The Nacre Lake Heavenly Realm was build with Seventh Stage Spirit Venerables or higher’s True Illusion as the foundation. During its heyday, the edges of the Nacre Lake were full of spirit grass and spirit plants. Countless spirit medicine had turned into spirits thanks to the spirit energy of the Nacre Lake and would sing and dance on the shore of the lake. After the destruction of the Ancient Heavenly Court, the Nacre Lake dried up and an and the centre of the lake was occupied by a ferocious beast made of evil energy. Ancestral Land of the Unbounded Demon Sect After the ‘death’ of Demon Venerable Lushan, the secret realm was taken over by White, with a promise to turn it over to Song Shuhang once the latter become a Seventh Stage Spirit Venerable himself. Revival of the Nacre Lake At the centre of the lake, there was a deep hole beneath, and inside this hole was located a very complex device, New Century’s Spirit Spring Generator. After the spring generator was restarted, spring water started to gush out and irrigate the previously dried up lake. In the past, the original master of the Nacre Lake Heavenly Realm, the Nacre Lake Empress Cheng Lin, had offended a lot of people. A lot of them were still alive, living on in degradation. Anyway, since those guys couldn’t retaliate against Cheng Lin anymore, they would find someone else to vent their anger. If they discovered that someone had inherited the Nacre Lake Heavenly Realm, they might make their move, obliterating the Nacre Lake Heavenly Realm alongside the new master of that place. Thunder Pig appeared just after the battle between North River and Copper Trigram ended, via a space gate. Upon its arrival, it asked White to seal the Nacre Lake Heavenly Realm again, since not only it doesn’t to see the Heavenly Realm to be restored again, so does many others. However, when it saw Song Shuhang nearby, it cancelled its request, for reasons unknown. Lotus Core World Later on, Song Shuhang received special permission from Kui Two to transfer the secret realm (also any other Cheng Lin’s domain) into his Lotus Core World. On their way back after capturing a Nian, White and Soft Feather recovered the Nacre Lake from the Unbounded Demon Sect’s ancestral land. White then officially transferred the Nacre Lake to Song Shuhang, who then immediately transferred it to his Lotus Core World. Trivia Lake Heihai in the Kunlun Mountains has been associated with the Nacre Lake of the Queen Mother of the West and a temple has been erected in her honour on its shore. Category:Domain